leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Clefable (Pokémon)
|} Clefable (Japanese: ピクシー Pixy) is a introduced in Generation I. Prior to Generation VI, it was a Pokémon. It evolves from when exposed to a Moon Stone. It is the final form of . Biology Clefable is tall, pink Pokémon with a vaguely star-shaped body. It has long, pointed ears with dark brown tips and black, oval eyes with wrinkles on either side. A curled lock of fur hangs over its forehead, much like its long, tightly curled tail. There are dark pink wings on its back, and each wing has three points. Its hands have three fingers each, and its feet have two clawed toes and dark pink soles. Clefable is a timid creature that flees when it senses people approaching, and is one of the world's rarest Pokémon. Its sensitive ears can distinctly hear a pin drop from half a mile (one kilometer) away. Because of its acute hearing, it prefers to live in quiet, of which it is protective. Using a bouncy gait, it is able to walk on water and sometimes appears to be flying using its small wings. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Lusamine's Clefable A Clefable appeared in a fantasy in A Dream Encounter!, under the ownership of Lusamine. In the fantasy, it evolved from a Clefairy. It later physically debuted in Faba's Revenge! and then made further appearances in Rescuing the Unwilling!, 10,000,000 Reasons to Fight!, The Professors' New Adventure!, A Mission of Ultra Urgency!, Love at First Twirl!, Rise and Shine, Starship!, Twirling with a Bang!, Filling the Light with Darkness!, the Poké Problem extra scene of SM089, and during a flashback in Securing the Future!. Other Clefable debuted in Clefairy and the Moon Stone. After the large group of blasted away with , particles of the giant Moon Stone landed on some of the Clefairy, causing them to evolve. Clefable appeared for another Mt. Moon Festival in A Real Cleffa-Hanger along with a group of Clefairy, where they were trying to find a missing . They later helped send Team Rocket blasting off. Minor appearances A Clefable appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. A Clefable was in a stage show about talking Pokémon for Stage Fight!. A Clefable appeared in Beauty and the Breeder, under the ownership of a participating in a Pokémon breeding competition. A 's Clefable appeared in Deceit and Assist. A Clefable appeared in New Plot, Odd Lot!, under the ownership of a Coordinator competing in the . A 's Clefable appeared in I Choose You!. It was seen in a Pokémon Center and left with its Trainer after a sighting of . A Trainer's Clefable appeared in A Young Royal Flame Ignites!. A Trainer's Clefable appeared in Securing the Future!, where it joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . A Trainer's Clefable appeared in Turning the Other Mask!. A Trainer's Clefable appeared in The Power of Us. Pokédex entries . These unique creatures are among the rarest Pokémon in the .}} In Pokémon Origins A Clefable appeared in File 4: Charizard in a fantasy. In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu, , Professor Oak, and Bill befriend a group of living on Mt. Moon in Clefairy Tale. They witness an evolution ceremony where many of the Clefairy in the group evolve into Clefable using a Moon Stone and then leave to explore the world. In the Pokémon Adventures manga ]] had a Clefairy nicknamed Clefy, which first appeared in A Little Kadabra'll Do It. He later evolved into Clefable in The Winged Legends when used his Moon Stone on him. Although he was used only once for distraction against Sabrina prior to evolving, his increased power allowed him to stall for a short time with his . He has since been used as a main member of her team in Green's against Lorelei. During the battle, he d himself to retrieve her miniature ice sculptures, deliberately blowing off the arm part to let the Elite Four's guard down. He has seen no major appearances since, despite always being listed as a team member. A Clefable appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. A Clefable appeared in Deprogramming Porygon-Z, under the ownership of an . Lusamine's Clefable first appeared in PASM13. Pokédex entries In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga, 's Clefairy can evolve into Clefable, although it has since devolved back to the Clefairy stage, as Pokémon can reverse the evolution process. Clefairy first evolves into Clefable in Clefairy Evolves... At Last?!. Whitney has a Clefable which is 's childhood friend. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} away.}} |} |} . It lives on quiet mountains.}} away.}} |} |} away.}} away, so they're usually found in quiet places.}} |} |} away. It lives on quiet mountains.}} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} )}} )}} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |area=Endless Level 51, Forever Level 1, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Rocky Cave (Normal Mode C & A)}} |} |} |area=Autumnwood: Firebreathing Mountain (post-ending)}} |area=Flower Garden: Festival on Mount Moon (Boss)}} |} |} |area=Mountain of Order: Stage 1}} |area=Marron Trail: Stage 697 Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (Eighth release)}} |area=Sapphire Sea: Blue Tower (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Generation I-V Generation VI onward Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness moves was 0×, , , , and moves was 1× and moves was 2×}} Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up |Metronome|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By TM/HM By a prior evolution Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By |Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20|*}} |Aromatherapy|Grass|Status|—|—|5}} |Belly Drum|Normal|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Covet|Normal|Physical|60|100|25}} |Fake Tears|Dark|Status|—|100|20}} |Heal Pulse|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Metronome|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Mimic|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Misty Terrain|Fairy|Status|—|—|10}} |Present|Normal|Physical|—|90|15|*}} |Splash|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Stored Power|Psychic|Special|20|100|10}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20|*}} |Wish|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution }} }} }} Side game data |- |- |- |- |- , , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |evo1= |no2=035 |name2=Clefairy |type1-2=Fairy |evo2= |no3=036 |name3=Clefable |type1-3=Fairy }} Sprites Trivia * The prototype name for Clefable was Ariala. Russian dub of the anime uses this name as well for it's original series. * Clefable and its share their with and . They are all known as the Fairy Pokémon. * Clefable, , , , , Ash-Greninja, and are all the same weight as . Origin It seems to be based on and pixies, being a magical, humanoid, playful creature with wings. Name origin Clefable is a combination of (musical key) and . It may also be derived from able, considering its sharp hearing and ability to lightly skip on water. Pixy is a corruption of . In other languages |fr=Mélodelfe|frmeaning=From and |es=Clefable|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Pixi|demeaning=From pixie |it=Clefable|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=픽시 Pixy|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_yue=皮可斯 Pèihhósī|zh_yuemeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=皮可西 Píkěxī|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |hi=क्लफेबल Clefable|himeaning=Transcription of English name |lt=Klefablė|ltmeaning=From English name |ru=Клефейбл Klefeybl|rumeaning=Transcription of English name |ar=أريالا Ariala|armeaning= from Clefable's prototype English name, Ariala }} Related articles * Lusamine's Clefable * Red's Clefable |} 036 Category:Pokémon that have had their type changed Category:Pokémon whose base stats changed in Generation VI de:Pixi es:Clefable fr:Mélodelfe it:Clefable ja:ピクシー zh:皮可西